Red Room
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Lucina telling Shulk how Robin survived the red room. [Strong Violence]


_Warning: Story contains out of character, strong violence, strong language, slight boy love, and non-story related._

* * *

Shulk warmly smiled once he saw the tactician standing alone outside on the top floor. He was staring at the sunset. The homs secretly had a crush and wanted to get to know him. As Shulk approached him, his eyes flashed blue, the tactician immediately grabbed his levin sword and thrust it forward. Shulk stepped back before the sword could hit him. He was confused and shocked from the tactician's actions.

"Da otvali ty ot menya!"

"Hey! What's with you!?"

Shulk raised an eyebrow once he realized Robin's body was shaking. He could see fear on the tactician's face. His levin sword was shaking violently.

"Why are you acting like I'm dangerous!? I just want to talk to you!"

Robin kept stepping back as Shulk approached him. He felt threatened.

"SHULK!"

The homs turned his head once he saw the blue haired princess approach him.

"Lucina!"

Lucina shook her head.

"I'm sorry Shulk but Robin does not know or understand English..."

"Really? Well, why is he acting like I'm going to hurt him or something..."

Lucina stepped in front of Robin and did a strange motion with her hands. Robin felt safe now. He lowered his sword and his body stopped shaking. She turned her body around facing Shulk.

"Shulk, Robin is scared of people."

"Why? I don't mean him any harm..."

Lucina closed her eyes.

"I know you don't Shulk but after what happened to him, he does not trust anyone anymore..."

Robin moved behind Lucina.

"Vy khorosho znayete etogo cheloveka?"

Lucina turned her head facing Robin.

"Shulk ne vredit tebe, Robin."

Shulk noticed Robin was looking into his eyes and nodded.

"Nadeyus' net..."

"Shulk, Robin was kidnapped and forced into a red room..."

"What's a red room?"

"Let me show you what happened to Robin..."

Lucina handed Shulk an old video tape.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Hm…we could use him for our experiment."

"Probably. He's a nobody anyways."

"Hehe. Look at him sleeping like an angel."

"He's no angel. He's a waste of a living being."

"Ready when you are."

The two paladin knights laughed as they watched the half-naked tactician sleeping peacefully against the wall of the tunnel. He was lying on cardboard while on his side. He was fast asleep. The green paladin knight knelt down and placed a tiny dynamite next to the tactician's bare chest. The blue paladin knight lit a match then lit the dynamite. Both knights backed away against the wall. The tactician woke up screaming once he felt something burn his flesh. He quickly crawled away and struggled to stand up. His legs tumbled on forward. He covered his ears from the loud bang the dynamite made. The tactician almost lost his balance. He panted heavily and sprinted away. The two paladins knights out ran him and harshly shoved him on the ground. The tactician fell flat on his stomach and face. Laughter echoed through the tunnel. He slowly raised his head and looked straight forward seeing the light. He swallowed hard. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew what was going to happen again. The wounded tactician closed his eyes and hid his face with his arms. He winced in pain once the blue knight gripped his hair. His eyes were closed and his mouth was opened. The tactician's teeth clenched together. He was shoved on the ground again. The tactician felt the dirt go into his mouth and felt his lip scrape against the tiny rocks on the ground. He slowly raised his head again and spat out the dirt. His face had tiny bits of dirt. He got on his knees and looked down twiddling with his fingers. The two paladin knights circled around him. The tactician held up a tiny cross that was slapped out of his hand. The cross slid down the tunnel. The tactician gulped. He pressed his back against the wall. He had a sad look on his face. The two paladin knights evilly grinned. The tactician started whining once his dirty, white hair was gripped again.

"Hahaha! He sounds like a puppy!"

"That squeak was so unmanly!"

Tears were streaming down his face. The two paladins laughed.

"Pozhaluysta ostanovis!" The tactician pleaded.

"What!?" The two paladins snorted.

The tactician was shoved against the wall again.

"Ya umolyayu tebya! Pozhaluysta ostanovis'! Szhal'sya!" The tactician sobbed.

"Sorry we can't understand you!" The two knights scoffed.

The two paladins pulled the tactician's arms behind his back. His face was shoved against the wall making him wail in anguish. His nose began to bleed. The blue paladin tied his wrist and shoved him forward. The tactician lost his balance and fell on his stomach. The two paladins were laughing.

"Lets drag him into the red room!"

* * *

The tactician was thrown inside a blank room while the door behind him slammed shut. The tactician slowly raised his head checking his surroundings. He sat up seeing nothing but white walls. The room was empty. He could see a desk with a laptop. The tactician gasped once he saw the laptop but frowned. He could not type since his hands were tied and he did not know English. The tactician stood up walking over to the laptop. He stared at the laptop and saw a chat box of users commenting. The tactician's eyes widen once he saw himself on camera shown on a livestream. He had dried blood on his face that trailed to his neck.

 _"Aww! Look how cute he is! He's so clueless!"_

 _"He's got a baby face! I can't wait to see his blood on the walls!"_

 _"Mmm! Delicious skin! I want to see it rot!"_

 _"I wish I could bathe in his blood!"_

"Pomogi mne!" The tactician cried.

 _"Haha! What did he say!?"_

 _"Pull my give me? What?"_

"Menya zovut Robin i menya pokhitili!" The tactician sobbed.

 _"What the hell is he saying? We don't speak dumbass!"_

"Chto ya sdelal ne tak!?" Robin exclaimed.

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

 _"He's not even speaking a language! He's talking rubbish!"_

Robin turned his head once the door slammed opened. He gulped. A woman wearing a black cloak and a devil's mask stepped inside along with a tall man wearing an executioner mask. He was dragging a table inside the room. The door slammed shut. Robin whimpered and realized there was no escape. The executioner dangerously approached Robin lifting him up with one arm and placed him on the table. The woman binds his ankles with the shackles attached to the table. The rope was cut but he had his wrist shackled above his head. He started crying.

 _"Whoo! She's here!"_

 _"All hail the red room!"_

 _"WE LOVE THE RED ROOM!"_

 _"Let the fun begin!"_

The woman stood there holding a knife.

"Pozhaluysta! Pozhaluysta! Pozhaluysta!" Robin pleaded.

Robin began panting heavily. He sucked his stomach in as the blade was about to touch his bare skin. She removed her mask revealing her face. She had a perverted look that made Robin's heart drop. She kissed the top of Robin's head making him flinch then put her mask back on. Robin's cheeks were red and stained with tears. His eyes were stinging from crying.

 _"Slash him!"_

The woman slashed Robin's thigh making him scream in pain. Blood splattered on the ground. He tried breaking free from the shackles and cried for help. The woman and man started laughing. She twist the knife and pushed it down deeper.

"Chto ya sdelal ne tak!?"

Robin's leg was slashed again making him scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

 _"Force him naked!"_

The executioner began ripping Robin's shorts apart. Robin shut his eyes and wailed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Shulk could not take it anymore. He did not want to view the video any longer.

"No more please..."

Lucina nodded.

"That video is still on the dark web today..."

"So they kidnap people for entertainment?"

"Yes or money..."

Shulk placed his hand on his chin and tapped his foot.

"There's actually dozens of videos of Robin being brutality beaten on the dark web..."

"Wait, are you telling me no one bothered helping him?"

"He was homeless! No one cares about the homeless! Of course they're going to target him because he has no authorities to back him up!"

Shulk scratched the back of his head.

"How did you find him?"

Lucina looked down remembering that horrific moment.

* * *

 _After the red room..._

"Nyet! Nyet! Nyet!" Robin sobbed.

Robin was running for his life. He was being chased by two villagers that were trying to burn his skin when he begged for food. Robin was running on snow. He was panting heavily while stumbling forward. He almost lost his balance. Robin looked behind him seeing the two villagers were close. He stopped moving once he felt something pierce into his leg. The tactician screamed on top of his lungs. He felt nothing but sharp pain as he clutched his leg. His body was bent and realized he stepped on a leg trap. Robin tried opening the trap but did not have the strength to pry it open. The two villagers laughed. Robin's leg was bleeding. One villager grabbed a tree branch. Robin raised his arm begging for mercy.

"Pozhaluysta! Ne obizhay menya!" Robin cried.

"What the fuck is he saying? Haha!" The villager said.

"Nothing. He's not speaking a language. He's never been in school so it's no wonder he talking like a dumbass." His friend said.

"That makes sense!" The villager said.

The two villagers laughed and took turns hitting Robin's face with the tree branch. Robin fell on the snow and just let the two males hit him. He hoped losing too much blood would let him die so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He stopped wailing and begging for help. Robin felt like two rips and his nose were broken. He stopped caring. His body felt numb from taking too much damage. The two villagers walked away once they thought Robin was dead.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

"Father, we have to do something..."

"What was this brutal punishment for?"

Chrom knelt down prying the leg trap open. Lucina grabbed the young man's leg and gently placed it on the snow. She checked his pulse on his chin but felt nothing.

"Such a miserable death..."

Lucina stroked Robin's hair feeling how soft it was. He had dried blood on his hair. She was disgusted by all the wounds he had on his body. Robin slowly opened his eyes groaning in pain. His eyes fully adjusted. Robin screamed once he saw Lucina and Chrom. He sobbed and covered his face fearing he was going to get beaten again. Robin murmured something in his language. Surprisingly, Lucina could understand him.

"Poor thing. How could someone do this to a living being...?" Lucina said.

"Lets take him to the shepherds treatment..." Chrom said.

"He's going to have a new leg since this one is broken..." Lucina said.

* * *

 _Back to smash..._

"Robin's wounds recovered but he has a huge fear towards people. He would not going anywhere alone without me." Lucina said.

"I can't imagine the pain he went through. That's horrible..." Shulk said.

Robin stood there wondering what Shulk and Lucina were saying.

"So a relationship with him would be impossible?" Shulk said.

Lucina nodded.

"Sorry Shulk."

Shulk smiled.

"Nothing is impossible. I will teach him how to speak English." Shulk said.

Lucina lightly laughed.

"Considering you're _British_? Good luck with that Shulk." Lucina scoffed.

Shulk politely approached Robin and reached his arm out.

"Hi! I'm Shulk!" Shulk said.

Lucina covered her mouth from laughing and shook her head.

"Shulk! Don't raise your arm with your palm facing out! That means _fuck you_ to him!" Lucina whispered.

Shulk flushed once he noticed Robin giving him a stern look.

"Oh, um..."

Shulk took a deep breath.

 _"I know!"_

Shulk waved his arm then yelped in pain once Robin kicked him in the shin. He growled at Shulk.

"Shulk! You just told him to _'get raped'_!" Lucina warned.

"What other gestures are offensive to him!?" Shulk yelled.

Lucina was snickering.

"Pahzhahlstuh..." Robin said.

Shulk tilt his head.

"What?"

"Pahzhahlstuh..." Robin repeated.

Shulk turned his head facing Lucina.

"What's he saying?"

Lucina snickered.

"Shulk, give him a thumbs up!"

Shulk smiled and gave Robin a thumbs up.

Robin gasped and punched Shulk in the face.

"OUCH!"

Lucina fell down laughing.

"What the hell Lucina!?"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

Robin was growling at Shulk. Thunder began dancing around his fingers.

"Vy otvratitel'naya gryaz'!" Robin yelled while pointing his finger at Shulk's face.

"A thumbs up means you want him to ride your manhood!"

"LUCINA!"


End file.
